Bleach: Blazing Ice
by MercuryMaikeru
Summary: The Arrancar and former Squad 11 Captain Maikeru Miretsu is returning to the Seireitei in disguise. He knows What will happen when he is found out, and doesn't plan to be! Rated T for mild language and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am Maikeru Miretsu, Espada number 1. I am an unbeatable Arrancar. I was previously a Soul Reaper that was caught in one of Aizen's experiments.

I only get along with 8 other Arrancars in Las Noches, Neliel Tuodelshwank, Lillinette Gingerback, Coyote Starrk, Wonderweiss Margela, and my four Fraxiones, Hijoki Gaitou, Mijokai Damera, Oritere Carnetu, and Haruen Jimai.

Eventually, Neliel disappeared, which left Stark and I sad. We would have to put up with Keshokko Maroiu, who would be promoted to Espada number 10.

Eventually, Starrk and I discussed the situation.

"Where do you think Neliel has disappeared to?" Starrk asked.

"She might be dead," I said.

"It is possible, but who could have done it?"

"It could have been that bastard Nnoitra. Or that damned Keshokko. Possibly even Ulquiorra."

"Stop making assumptions, you damn bastard!" Nnoitra yelled outside of the room.

The door opened, revealing Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Keshokko.

"Always so calm, even when cursing others," Ulquiorra said.

"Because I need not worry for my sake in Las Noches," I said.

"Arrogant trash," He said.

I sent them away and said, "Damn pests."

Later that day, I decided to retutn to the Seireitei. I would have to manipulate my spiritual pressure to make myself look like a Soul Reaper. I was glad that I learned that 10 years ago.

I made my spiritual pressure feel like that of a Soul Reaper, and left for the Seireitei...


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived, I felt contentment at being home. I hadn't been here for 50 years. I flash-stepped to the squad 13 barracks to see Jushiro Ukitake, an old friend of mine.

I was greeted by Rukia Kuchiki, and I was surprised that she remembered me.

"You still remember me?" I asked.

"Of course," she said, "You were the kindest back then."

I smiled and asked, "Have you seen Jushiro?"

"Captain Ukitake is at the new squad 14 barracks to help finish construction."

"Squad 14?"

"It is for Soul Reapers that have multiple Zanpakuto, such as yourself. Captain Kurotsuchi conducted a study with records on all Soul Reapers, past and present, and found that many Soul Reapers have had multiple Zanpakuto. They are categorized as 'Maruchi Shinigami.' 10 captains have suggested that if you return before they finish, you will be chosen as captain. Go half a mile southeast. There is very little time."

I flash stepped to the squad 14 barracks...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since I was chosen as captain. My Lieutenant through seventh seat were all recently graduating students, who graduated in half a year, even faster than Gin Ichimaru. Their names were Makasu Kuchiki(Lieutenant), Mitsuhide Miretsu(3rd seat), Kaito Yamada(4th seat), Haru Jika(5th seat), Mari Jika(6th seat), and Haren Jika(7th seat).

The Jika triplets all looked and acted as though they could be as young as Yachiru seemed. All of them had three Zanpakuto.

Mitsuhide was my younger brother. He was once a Hollow, but was purified by Sajin Komamura some time ago. He had five Zanpakuto.

Kaito was the older brother of Hanatero Yamada. They were opposites in the sense that Kaito loved to fight and Hanatero preferred not to fight. Kaito had four Zanpakuto.

Makasu was the younger brother to Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki. He had traits of both. He wields seven Zanpakuto. Each with a Bankai.

I wield nine Zanpakuto.

So far, we were the only ones in the squad.

It remained that way for several months.

One day, Makasu came to inform me that four new graduates were eligible to be in the squad.

"Their names are Hijoki Gaitou, Mijokai Damera, Oritere Carnetu, and Haruen Jimai," He said.

I thought to myself, "My Fracciones. They are more faithful than I thought."

I had them brought in, and they said in unison, "We would like to join your squad, Captain Miretsu."

I smiled and said, "Welcome to Squad 14."

40 Years passed with almost nothing changing.

One day, I chatted with Byakuya and Rukia.

"How did you come to have nine Zanpakuto?" Byakuya asked.

"When I learned my Zanpakuto's name, there was more than one Zanpakuto in my inner world," I replied, "Each has a different personality, and all of them can reveal their true forms to the real world."

I stuck my nine Soul Reaper Zanpakuto into the ground and said, "Sarakedasu." They all transformed into beings resembling me, with slight variations in appearance. Most had on exactly what I had on, a black kimono and white haori. I gestured toward the one with white hair and said, "Aisusuraisa." Then the one with moon shaped pupils and said, "Mayonakanotsuki." Then the one with red hair and eyes and said, "Korinohono." Then the one with small scars and said, "Funjin o ōhaba ni sakugen." Then the one with a white kimono and black haori, "Hi o hitei." Then the one with green hair and eyes, "Midori no kaze." Then the one with pink hair, "Pinku Suraisa." Then the one with completely white eyes, "Kōri no zenchō." Then the one with star shaped pupils, "Nagareboshi."

"Interesting," He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months passed, and those three months were filled with exterminating Hollows and rogue Soul Reapers.

To get away from the stress of missions, the squad members challenged me to a duel.

"Rules are, if any of us drop our Zanpakuto, they're disqualified," the Jika triplets said, "Three at a time, and if you defeat all 11 of us, you win. If you drop your Zanpakuto twice, we win!"

I accepted, and drew a sword with a blue ribbon on the hilt and a pink guard. "Be colder than space, Aisusuraisa!" I said. The ribbon grew into a second blade, and the guard grew into a ring around the hilt.

"Releasing your Shikai so soon?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Separately, you are easy to defeat, but a group of three of you is enough to take out Yamamoto. Him and I are equal in strength, so I can't keep my Zanpakuto in it's sealed state."

Makasu, Hijoki, and Mijokai stepped up first.

Makasu yelled, "Blaze and freeze, within the sun, Tōketsu-en!" His sword became a six bladed weapon with flames erupting out of three blades, and a freezing wind out of the other three.

Hijoki yelled, "Leave them in your dust, Kesshō hai!" His sword became a blue shining ash, similar to Rangiku Matsumoto's Shikai.

Mijokai yelled, "With grace, Hakai no hana!" Her sword became blue petals, and was similar to Byakuya's Shikai.

They all launched themselves at me. I unwrapped a ribbon from my Zanpakuto, and it covered the places their blades would strike.

"Trying to make me drop it through pain?" I asked, "Not your best tactic." I span my sword, and they were blown away. All of them dropped their swords.

"Hasty decisions, not good," I said.

The Jika triplets stepped up next. "Four please," I said. Kaito stepped up with them.

* * *

In the middle of the fight with the triplets and Kaito, we were cut short. Keshokko, Ulquiorra, and Yammy came and interrupted.

"Maikeru, Maikeru," Keshokko said, "You've betrayed us. Is this where you've been all those years? With these useless Soul Reapers? Ha!"

I looked for his Espada tattoo on his arm, and saw that it was a 2.

I smiled and said, "I'll take the three of you on at once." I prepared myself for a good fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yammy took the first move. He punched at me with all his strength. I blocked with my hand.

Ulquiorra shot a Cero Oscuras at me, which I promptly countered with my own.

Keshokko shot his specialty Cero Cincuenta, and shot fifty Sky Blue Ceros.

"Tengoku no Kagami," I said. A silver mirror appeared in front of the Ceros, and reflected them all back at double strength.

"Escudo de los Huecos!" Keshokko yelled. A Hollow mask shaped shield appeared in front of him. It lessened the impact, but he was unable to fight.

"Mohō suru, Katen Kyokotsu," I said. Aisusuraisa transformed into Shunsui's Shikai.

"Iro Oni, white." I slashed at Yammy's arm, and sucessfully cut it off. He screamed.

"Kageoni," I said. I flash stepped toward Ulquiorra, and stabbed his shadow. I sucessfully stabbed into his right lung.

I pulled the blade away.

Ulquiorra opened a Garganta and went through in a labored fashion. He had Keshokko in a Caha Negacion.

The garganta closed and I said to my squad members, "I'll explain at the Barracks..."


End file.
